The New Hero's
The New Hero's is the fourth episode of Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands. Synopsis Two new Hero's joins the lion guard.But can they be a help or a hindrance? Transcript (The episode starts in Janja's Den) -Janja: Nne! Tano! I told you guys before!We need some help around here -Nne: Janja! Please! Don't we're think i'm trying?! -Tano: At least we're trying to help. Unlike two hyenas's we know (Glares at Shinuni and Shinda) -Shinuni: What do you mean Tano? Me and Shinda are always here to help out Janja -Janja: You two?! (Laughed) You guys never do anything. I never consider you two help. All you do is lie around all day and don't do anything. -Chungu: And don't forget to mention that they even helped out the lion guard a few times too. -Shinda: You know, i can't wait for the right time were me and my brother can find are true calling. I think we was never mean't to be evil. -Nne:(Rolls his Eyes) Oh, here we go with this again. Why don't you stop yapping and start helping us think up a new plain. -Shinuni: I'm sick of this! (Throws a Bone at Cheezi which hits him on the head and knocks unconscious) None of you never listen to what i say. All we do here is stay in the den and ploting are next attack in the pride lands. None of the stuff i do helps you guys yet, (Looks at Janja) all you do is complain! And i'am sick of it! (Shinuni and Shinda walks out of janja's Den) -Shinuni: Were out of here! See how you do without me! (Meanwhile at pride rock the lion guard, Mahuluti and Maia was helping Kovu and Kiara clean out the rest of the bones from last nights dinner) -Beshte: (Throws out the rest of the bones) That's should be the last of them -Kovu: Thanks for the help, guys -Kiara: We couldn't have finish cleaning this place up so fast enough without your help -Fuli: No problem (Shinuni and Shinda walks into the royal den, Nervously) -Maia: Interder Alert! (Maia runs infront of the lion guard and she pushes shinuni and shinda on the ground) -Maia: Don't make me do this, buddy.(Maia unsheathed her claws) -Mahuluti: Maia wait. Those are the two hyena's that helped us escape from scar's Army. -Maia: Oh,Sorry -Shinuni: That's Alright -Kion: Shinda? Shinuni? Why are you guys here in the pride lands? -Shinda: We left because janja doesn't care about us, He only saw us as expendable and he humiliated us. So we decide to leaveour old home and came here to see if you guys need any help. -Mahuluti: I'm sorry about what janja put you guys throw. I'm glad that you left him -Bunga: Thanks for whating to help us out. But we got everything Covered (Bhati runs into the royal den) -Bhati: Lion Guard! Lion Guard! The Hyenas, a Leopard, Crocodiles, Honey Badgers, Jackals and a scorpion are attacking my friends at Urembo river. -Kion: Thanks for the info, Bhati. Come on lion guard, let's go. -Shinda: Come on, Shinuni let's help out the lion guard -Shinuni: Yeah (Meanwhile at Urembo River) -Bat Eared Fox #1: Help! -Janja: No one is going to save you bat eared foxes! (Laughs) -Kion: Stop it right There Janja -Janja: It's to late now lion guard. There's no way you can save these foxes when we have you surround. (Janja's Clan, Reirei's Pack, Kiburi's Float, and One-Eye's Group surrounds the lion guard) -Kion: Get ready, everyone! This battle may take awhile (Kion hits Reirei and she falls to the ground. While Bunga hits Jaali and Saka) -Fuli: You guys better get out of the way, Huwezi! (Fuli used her speed to knock over Tamka, Nduli, Waovu, and Sumu) (Goigoi and Kiburi corners Maia and Mahuluti) -Kiburi: You're ours, cubs -Mahuluti: (Looks at Maia) You ready for this Maia? -Maia: Ready (Mahuluti hits Kiburi and Goigoi to the ground and directs Maia to them) -Maia: On it, Mahuluti (Maia fly's to Kiburi and Goigoi and picks them up up their tails and throws them to Beshte and Ono) -Maia: Ono! Beshte! Your Cue! -Ono: Of course, Maia (As soon as Kiburi and Goigoi lands on the ground Ono pecks both of them on the head) -Beshte: Twende Kiboko! (Beshte pushes Kiburi and Goigoi) (Meanwhile, Kion was to busy fighting Mabaki to know that One-Eye, Janja and Kwaruza was about to ponce on him) -Shinuni: (Gasp) Kion! Look Out! -Kion: What? (Shinuni hits janja while his brother hits Kwariza and One-Eye) -Kion: Thanks Shinuni, Shinda -Shinuni and Shinda: Your Welcome -Kion: It's time for you guys to leave -One-Eye: We're not going anywhere without are dinner! -Kion: We'll see about that,One-Eye (Kion unleashes the roar of the elders and sends Janja, Reirei, Kiburi, One-Eye and their groups away) -Bat Ear Foxes: (Cheering) -Bhati: You did it! Thank you Lion Guard! -Kion: You're welcome, Bhati (Back in the pride Lands, the lion guard was resting in their lair) -Kion: We couldn't thank you two enough for what you did out there today -Ono: If it's wasn't for you we couldn't have saved those bat eared Foxes. -Shinda: If you guys ever need help just call out are name and we'll answer. -Kion: Sure Thing -Shinuni:Thanks, bye lion guard -All: Bye Characters * Kion * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Bunga * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Nne * Tano * Shinuni * Shinda * Kovu * Kiara * Mahuluti * Maia (debut) * One-Eye (debut) * Jaali (debut) * Waovu (debut) * Kwaruza (debut) * Mabaki (debut) * Saka (debut) * Kondo (debut) * Sumu (debut) * Bhati (debut) * Kiburi * Scar (mention) * Tamka * Nduli * Reirei * Goigoi Trivia * This is the first time that One-Eye and his group have been blasted by Kion's Roar of the Elders. Category:Episodes Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Category:The Lion Guard Stories